1. Field
Embodiments relate to a gradation voltage generator and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays an image by controlling light transmittances of liquid crystal cells according to video signals, and more particularly, displays an image by applying analog gradation voltages to pixels by using thin-film transistors (TFTs).
Generally, a LCD device adjusts voltage levels of data voltages to display an image appropriate for a LCD panel having unique gamma characteristics. A gradation voltage generator of a LCD device controls voltage levels of the data voltages by adjusting voltage levels of each of the gradation voltages.
Accordingly, a LCD device may display an image appropriate for a LCD panel having unique gamma characteristics by adjusting voltage levels of each of the gradation voltages.